pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The OPEERESSOR
thumb|208px|Kawałek filmu.Często przeglądam 4chan, ale przyznam, że czasem zdarzają się wyjątkowo dziwni ludzie. W zwykły, szary dzień wszedłem tam, w dział random. Jedna osoba napisała tam temat o treści podobnej do "szybko, zaraz to usuną!". Zdjęcie natomiast dołączone do obrazka było jak by zrobione z komórki, lecz po obejrzeniu filmu (bardzo długiego zresztą) szybko zrozumiałem, dlaczego. Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego niby usuną? No, nieważne, już teraz wiem, ale powiem o tym później. Wszedłem w link. Była tam strona, która otworzyła filmik we flashu. Film już na początku wywołał u mnie niezwykle odrażającą reakcję... Zaczęło się, gdzie jakaś 'osoba' szła spacerując i nagrywając wszystko, co widzi przed sobą jakąś kamerą, czy komórką. Słychać było, jak chrupie śnieg tupiąc. Szła w kierunku lasu. W międzyczasie widać było, jak była ubrana. Nosiła na sobie czarny, gruby i podarty płaszcz. Ta osoba rzadko, ale czasami pokazywała swoje ręce, które to wystawały spod płaszcza podczas maszerowania. Gdy pierwszy raz je zobaczyłem, nieźle się przeraziłem. Ręce były granatowobrązowe i zupełnie jakby skóra na kości... Cóż, myślałem, że to fotomontaż, czy coś, ale później przekonałem się, że nie. Osoba ta szła przez las, aż dotarła do jakiegoś baraku, czy fortu, nie wiem. Wtedy kamera się zatrzymała i była tak zwana kasza. Najprawdopodobniej osoba ta nie chciała, żeby ktoś znalazł dokładną drogę, gdzie mieszka, lub przebywa, więc wyciął ten fragment... Gdy kasza minęła, słychać było spore echo tupania. Niestety, nic nie było widać. Przez minutę tak szedł... Albo wlókł się, tak to nazwę lepiej. Szedł jakby miał niesprawną jedną nogę. Minęła minuta i odskoczyłem na pół metra od monitora uderzając się półką o głowę. Istota ta pokazała swój paluch, który naciska przycisk włączający światło. Widziałem w detalach jego siną łapę. Powiem szczerze, że jemu niewiele brakowało do porównania dłoni z dłonią szkieletu. Dodatkowo coś mu zwisało... To był bandaż. Zastopowałem, by ochłonąć, po minucie oglądałem dalej. Wlókł się przez korytarz macając po drodze rury, które spowijały cały kompleks. W dali było widać kilka drzwi. Po chwili oglądania postać otworzyła jedne drzwi, a w środku leżały zwłoki, lub człowiek, który spał, nie wiem. Nie ruszał się, a naokoło była krew. Obracając kamerę zauważyłem drzwi, które w tej samej chwili to coś otworzyło. Tam był człowiek. Nagi. Błagał o litość po angielsku. To coś go zabrało do pokoju obok. Tutaj znowu kasza. Kasza trwała trzy sekundy, czyli znów wycięta treść, a później obraz powrócił. Kamera była położona na jakimś stołku. W rogu było widać, jak COŚ piłuje nogę unieruchomionego człowieka, później następną i ręce. Człowiek nie krwawił. Wyglądało na to, że COŚ zna się dobrze na anatomii i zacisnęło ręce i nogi, by się nie wykrwawił człowiek. Nie byłem w stanie tego oglądać, ONO się nad nim znęcało... Przewinąłem dalej, nie wiem, co się stało z człowiekiem, ale po przewinięciu przewinąłem jeszcze dalej, gdyż to coś weszło do innego pomieszczenia, w którym była dziewczynka i zaczął się z nią zabawiać. Myślę, że właśnie ze względu na te treści pedofilskie ten film został usunięty. Przewinąłem dalej. Postać idzie przed siebie, cała we krwi. Weszła do pokoju, coś w rodzaju łazienki. Położyła kamerę, a następnie umyła ręce. Tutaj pierwszy raz zobaczyłem twarz... Ta osoba wydawała się gnić. Była cała koloru rąk, czyli siwobrązowa. Wtedy zdjęła płaszcz. Następnie zaczęła zdejmować bandaże. Zauważyłem, że pod nimi ma gnijące mięso. Po chwili podeszła do lustra. Znów potwornie się przestraszyłem, bo zobaczyłem twarz tego czegoś na wprost, patrzącego się w centrum kamery - czyli jakby mi w oczy. Skóra wydawała się gnić, to coś dyszało, nie miało nosa, tylko dwie dziurki. Pewnie nos odpadł... Zrozumiałem, że tej osobie niewiele zostało życia, nie myliłem się. Po chwili on upadł i leżał. Minęło pół godziny filmu - cały czas leżał nieruchomo. Pod koniec filmu słychać było pisk jakby pustej baterii. Po chwili film się skończył. Ręce mi się trzęsły po obejrzeniu tego filmu, dałem link od razu kilku znajomym, lecz okazało się, że zamiast filmu był napis "This video has been removed". Ja sam głupi zamknąłem wcześniej przeglądarkę ze strachu, więc i plik tymczasowy filmu przepadł ze względu na włączoną opcję czyszczenia wszystkiego po zamknięciu przeglądarki. Cóż, legenda głosi, że to, co dostanie się na internet, już z niego nie wychodzi, więc... Kto szuka ten znajdzie. Film nazywał się "The OPPRESSOR" - szyk małych i dużych liter zostawiłem dokładnie taki, jaki był tytuł. Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki